


To New Beginnings

by iambuckyrogers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: it’s New Year’s Eve and what better way to spend it than with your fellow avengers, especially a certain dark haired super soldier.





	To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @littledarlinghavefaithinme writing challenge on tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: “I’m not what you deserve.” “Maybe. But you’re what I need.”

“To new beginnings!” You cheered as you clinked your champagne glass against the glasses of your fellow Avengers. You were all huddled around a crackling fire on the roof of the Avengers compound getting ready to bring in the new year the right way, surrounded by the people you loved. You, Pepper and Sam has spent most of the day setting up, dragging couches and chairs up countless flights of stairs, collecting fire wood and organising possibly the most elaborate outdoor bar known to man. However, all the hard work was all worth it as you looked around the circle. Tony and Pepper were cuddled up on a plush arm chair laughing at something Rhodey had said. Peter was laid across a couch with his feel in Thor’s lap and head in Bruce’s, who had complained earlier but now was absentmindedly playing with Peter’s hair as the boy slept. Sam and Nat were throwing popcorn into each other’s mouths as Steve kept count of how many they’d each caught. Vision and Wanda traded soft kisses in a deck chair next to Clint who looked less than impressed with their PDA. The guardians had stopped by earlier as well as Scott who had brought Hope and Cassie along. They didn’t stay long but it was nice to spend some time actually getting to know the people who saved your ass on a near daily basis. Everyone looked visibly relaxed, shoulders loose like the weight of the world had been lifted from them which you suppose, in a way, it had been. For the first time in months the whole team had been able to take five minutes for themselves and they were relishing in it. A gentle hand on your shoulder startled you from your daze.  
“Top up?” You turned your head to meet the steely blue eyes of Bucky Barnes who had a bottle of champagne in his hand.  
“Yes please,” you replied giving him your glass. He filled it carefully trying not to fizz the drink too much before handing it back to you. You inclined your head in thanks and clinked your glass to the bottle before downing the liquid in one gulp. Bucky chuckled before drinking straight out of the bottle himself.  
“I hope you didn’t do that before you poured mine,” you laughed shaking your head.  
“Never doll,” he winked sending heat flooding to your cheeks, “may I?” He gestured to their empty space next to you.  
“Of course,” you shuffled over to give him some more room. He dropped next to you, throwing his arm over the back of the couch behind your head.  
“Alright kids,” Tony announced with a yawn, “Pep and I are going to call it a night.” You checked your phone for the time, which read 10:39.  
“Come on guys you’re almost there,” you whined but Tony just shook his head.  
“No way sweetheart, I’m getting too old for this.” He kissed the top of your head as he made his way around the circle bidding everyone good night and happy new year.  
“I should probably get the kid to bed,” Bruce noted looking down at Peter’s sleeping figure.  
“I can carry the spiderling,” Thor suggested to which Bruce agreed and soon enough they had parted ways too. Vision and Wanda weren’t far behind and after another drink Steve, Nat and Sam headed to bed, leaving just you and Bucky on the roof.  
“You’re not going to flake out on me too, are you?” You joked nudging Bucky’s shoulder with your own.  
“You wish,” he replied bumping you back, “my first New Year’s Eve out of cryo, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
“How’s all that going?” You asked before quickly adding “if you don’t mind talking about it.”  
“No, it’s alright to talk about. It’s... ah, well it’s going,” He laughed softly, “some days are good, others not so much. I’ve got a lot of stuff to work through but like Steve says, it’s all progress.” He finished, leaning back on the couch and staring up into the black abyss of space. You copied him, sitting in silence as you looked out at the few pinpricks of light that managed to outshine the light pollution of the near by city.  
“So much has changed,” Bucky murmured breaking the silence.  
“How so?”  
“The sky is so different. I remember Stevie and I once took some dames out on a date to look at the stars. Could see so many more back then. We had to go home early because Steve’s asthma got bad.” As he told his story you took the opportunity to glance up at him. His eyes were closed, eyelashes dusting his cheeks, soft creases around his eyes caused by the sweetest grin that was plastered across his face. He looked so peaceful, if you didn’t know any better you’d think he was just a normal thirty year old, not a hundred year old war veteran with more baggage than any one person deserved.  
“What are you looking at?” He asked, you hadn’t realised that he had cracked one eye open and was eyeing you suspiciously.  
“The stars,” you muttered turning your attention back to the sky, heat returning to your cheeks.  
“Naturally,” He teased. You fell into a comfortable silence again, content with just being near Bucky. You’d never admit it but you’d always had a thing for him. He was so quiet, keeping mostly to himself but sometimes, on nights like this one, a different Bucky came out and that was when you really started to fall for him. He was witty and sarcastic but ridiculously charming at the same time. A cool breeze blew across the roof causing you to shiver. Bucky shifted next to you before you felt something being draped over your shoulders.  
“Here, put this on,” Bucky whispered, his warm breath ghosting over your neck as he rugged you up in his jacket.  
“Thank you.” You pulled the jacket tighter around you as another gust of wind blew through. Bucky put his arm around you and pulled you into his side. He was solid and warm, smelling like coconut and vanilla. Your phone chimed obnoxiously, startling both you and Bucky.  
“Five minutes until midnight,” you explained, “do you want to move over there?” You pointed to the edge of the roof with a good vantage point to watch the fireworks. Bucky got to his feet and offered you his hand, which you took gratefully. He led you over to the edge where you settled yourselves again, feet dangling over the side of the roof. You pulled you phone out and counted down the last few seconds of 2018. As the clock struck midnight you closed your eyes and made a wish. You wished for peace, for the world to stop fighting itself, for the Avengers to be safe and lastly you wished for happiness, for everyone, but especially for Bucky, because god knows he deserved it. The bang and crackle of fireworks filled your ears as you opened your eyes to flashes of colour. You look over at Bucky again, who is captivated by the show, each burst of colour illuminating his face and sparkling in his eyes.  
“What are you looking at?” He smirked as he turned to face you, the fireworks creating a kaleidoscope of light across his chiselled features.  
“The stars,” you whispered, slowly leaning forward to capture his lips in a tentative kiss. It’s only brief but you felt fireworks of your own exploding in your chest. Bucky cupped your face in his flesh hand, rubbing a calloused thumb along your jaw before he pulled back breathing heavily. He opened his eyes slowly, never once meeting your gaze.  
“I’m not what you deserve,” he whispered, barely audible over the boom of the fireworks.  
“Maybe,” you replied, taking his hands in yours and giving them a gentle squeeze, “but you’re what I need.” A soft smile slowly spread across his face as finally, he looked you in the eyes, his own brimming with tears. Taking your face in his hands he closed the distance between you once more, kissing you slowly like he’s afraid it would all end in an instant. You wound your arms around his neck, hands threading into his hair. His tongue sweeping over your bottom lip caused you to moan softly, granting him access to deepen the kiss. All the while the fireworks continued to erupt behind you, their colourful glow ushering in a new year, one sure to be full of new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @iambuckyrogers <3 until next time xx


End file.
